The present disclosure relates generally to the field of medical devices. More specifically, the disclosure relates to using physiological data in a medical device from one or more measurement devices.
In some medical settings, a patient's vital signs and/or other physiological measurements may be measured by any number of disparate measurement readers. For example, a patient's blood pressure may be measured by a sphygmomanometer, the patient's pulse rate measured by a heart rate monitor, and the patient's body temperature measured by a thermometer. In some cases, a medical professional may operate the measurement readers to monitor the user's overall progress during a medical procedure. For example, a nurse may periodically check the patient's vital signs while the patient undergoes the procedure.